zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 28
Suggestions River Zora vs. Zora the original legend of zelda zora are ugly monsters, the newer sea zoras are a proud humanoid race. sound good? : : Very one-sided. I bet half the people on this wiki don't even know what River Zora(s?) are. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:40, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : :One-sided? Yes. But no one knows about it you say? River Zoras are extremely annoying antagonists in like almost every 2-D zelda game to ever come out. : : A whole bunch of people never bother with the 2D games. I didn't until I got the Minish Cap several years after I started playing the series. And for those that do play the 2D games, they probably don't know what the River Zora(s) are unless they have a strategy guide or something; they rarely provide the names of enemies in Zelda games. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:48, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : :I thought they gave the name in a Link to the Past AND in oracle of ages, but yeah thats true. Dialask77 01:55, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : : Just not interesting in the slightest. --AuronKaizer( ) 02:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : : Yeeeeeeeeah, I'm just going to be blunt and say no. Seems way to one-sided for my taste. Sincerely, Watcher : :you bring up a good point xyz. is it zora or zoras? Oni Dark Link : : Dominant species of practically every game vs enemy in hardly any game. I wonder who will win this one? Mahboirrelroll Igos du Ikana vs. Master Stalfos Well, the similarities are that they're both giant skeleton swordsmen, they're both minibosses, and to defeat them, something special must be done to their bones after they are initially defeated. : : I know this totally failed last time, and I realize I probably don't have a much better chance this time, but for some reason, my subconscious has been nagging me to resuggest it. I kinda felt like I didn't explain myself too well, and the argument with AuronKaizer didn't help (which I'm not using as something to insult AuronKaizer, by the way; I'm just pointing out an incident that probably killed off interest), so I'm doing it again, this time by making the similarities more clearly written instead of trying to write something short and flowing. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 08:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : : Heh, I can't even remember this now. --AuronKaizer( ) 16:46, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Dark Link vs. Darknut Both are extremely popular. Both seem to be Dark versions of heroic people (dark link being a dark version of link and darknut being a dark version of the Hylian knights). Both have been minibosses at some point. Both are expert swordsmen. Dialask77 14:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : And before we say it is one sided, you may forget that darknut is a cool dude in armor with a massive sword. Dialask77 14:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : : Why not? A Dark Link vs. a Dark Nut. I endorse this. --AuronKaizer( ) 16:46, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : ive suppported this from the beginning and still firmly do Oni Dark Link : : There's nothing really wrong with this fight, but I don't like it for some reason. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:26, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : : this fight sounds epic Twilitlink : : Seems one-sided in favor of Dark Link. Oddball464 23:00, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Gomess vs. Garo Master Battle of the two minibosses of the Stone Tower. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:09, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : im not so sure about this one. Oni Dark Link : Please sign your vote. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|Slayer]] 20:20, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : : I really don't see any similarities other than that they're minibosses of a given dungeon....I mean, we may as well suggest Gekko vs. Dinalfos. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 20:29, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : : XZ stole my lines. I'll sue! (Don't worry, I don't really mean it ya'll! Just so you know.) --AuronKaizer( ) 20:39, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Goht vs. Lord Bullbo Giant mechanicle bull (or goat looks more like a bull to me) against a giant boar covered in armor. Who wins --Twilitlink 23:49, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : : Nice, creative fight, but it's a little one-sided. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:13, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : : One sided? To whom? Goht is awesome and Lord Bulbo makes a bigger impact... Not sure if I particularly like this one, but I don't see it being one-sided. : : Well, I was seeing Bullbo winning this. For one thing, Twilight Princess things tend to win, unless the given thing is something fairly unpopular (such as Ashei and Deku Toad). Also, there's just something about Lord Bullbo that gives me the sense that he'll win. I mean, granted, I'd definitely vote for Goht, I just don't see that many people also voting for it. Could be wrong, I guess. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:43, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : :Yeah I guess you are right about that. TP is better known than MM, despite the fact that if it were otherwise I would see Goht winning hands down. Him being mechanical and all. Dialask77 01:45, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : : Meh, it's a perfectly decent fight, but that's all it is. --AuronKaizer( ) 02:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : : funny i was expecting some people to think this fight was a bit one sided but i was really expecting them to think the robot had the edge. --Twilitlink 06:41, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : : ? i see this one sided to goht. a mechanical bullgoat would squish an overgrown pig quite easly (in my opinion). o and everyone says majoras mask things lose aganest twilight princess things indeffinetly well look at the way the fight is going this week. Oni Dark Link : : Which is what? One week out of how many? And I think it's mostly because the Deku Toad is unpopular in general. And I'm not saying that they will "indeffinetly" win, I'm just saying that in this particular case, and many others, people will probably vote for the thing from Twilight Princess. For one thing, people tend to play Twilight Princess over Majora's Mask and therefore would use the "I don't know who the other guy is" argument. For another, a fair portion of people hate Majora's Mask and would vote for almost anything from Twilight Princess over almost anything from Majora's Mask. Also, I'm referring to the people that vote for things based on which one they like, because those people tend to be more common than the people that vote for things based on which one they think would win in a fight (of course Goht would win in a real fight; nobody would suggest this if the only thing that mattered was which one would win in a real fight, since in that case, it's obvious that Goht would win, except to a select few people). ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:05, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Bellum vs. Majora I know that it's an old fight that lost, but in my opinion, it was really good. Anyways, both of these guys are freaky, giant, final-boss things that are insanly powerful. Let's see how it goes. Sincerely, Watcher : : I supported it then, and I still support it now. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:00, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : : Sounds fun --Twilitlink 04:21, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : : its good but i just think theres better suggestions out there Oni Dark Link : : Two enemies without backstories that lack the charisma and appeal of a proper villain. Sure, why not? --AuronKaizer( ) 22:05, 6 February 2009 (UTC) : : Heeeyyy...I like this fight. user: dragonmaster kayla Argorok vs. Helmaroc King Bird versus bird/dragon --Pierce325 08:07, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : : maybe if your in the mood for fryed chicken Oni Dark Link : : First off, I am 100% positive that Argorok is a dragon. As for the fight itself, I have a good feeling that Argorok is going to win. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:56, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : : Like the foofy French guys, I'm neutral. --AuronKaizer( ) 22:05, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Midna vs. Navi I thought I'd try it again. Oh, if your looking for some similarities, Midna basically serves a similiar role to Navi, both give tips. Stardude613 : : i like navi and would probly vote for her if it does get through but i think im one of the only ones. in otherwise people will see it as onesided Oni Dark Link : : There are plenty of people who like Navi.Stardude613 : : i know that but i do think alot of people would choose her over navi (and once again i just want to say i wouldnt be one of them) Oni Dark Link : : Sure, plenty of people like Navi, but Midna will still win, both because the people that do find Navi annoying (me not included) will definitely vote for Midna, and the people that find neither or both annoying will probably vote for Midna just because people tend to vote for things from Twilight Princess for whatever reason. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:58, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : Hey! Listen! One sided! Mahboirrelroll : :seriously, waaay one-sided. I see Navi winning hands down over that annoying midna (XD) Dialask77 14:27, 6 February 2009 (UTC) : :Probally go one sided in favor of Midna. I don't find Navi that annoying but midna is just freaken awsome. '''Metroidhunter32 21:21, 6 February 2009 (UTC) : : I think you mistyped "unoriginal suggestion #5" with "Midna vs. Navi" here. Common mistake. --AuronKaizer( ) 22:05, 6 February 2009 (UTC) : : What are unoriginal suggestions 1-4? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) : : Link vs. Zelda, Ganondorf vs. Vaati, Ocarina of Time vs. Twilight Princess, Cena vs. JBL and Old Man vs. Oshus. --AuronKaizer( ) 10:19, 7 February 2009 (UTC) : : Um....that's 5 suggestions, but ok. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:12, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Comments wait whers mine? Oni Dark Link :If you bothered to check the history page or the recent changes page, you'd see that XZ justly removed it, as a full year has not passed since the last time said fight was in the Temple of Courage. --AuronKaizer( ) 21:16, 4 February 2009 (UTC) alright then fair enough. would i be able to post another if i think of one? Oni Dark Link :Well, since your previous suggestion was removed by somebody other than yourself, I'll allow it. We need the activity, anyway. Just make sure to make a good one! --AuronKaizer( ) 21:23, 4 February 2009 (UTC)